Cette année là
by Aulili
Summary: Petit drabble sans queue ni tête. Ou comment raconter des évènements sans jamais, ou presque, citer de nom. Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 5, 6 et 7.


Disclaimer : 

Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce © Warner Bros.

Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling, 1997 - 2009

© les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998 - 2009, pour le texte français.

Note de l'auteure : 

Ce texte n'a pas pour vocation de débuter une nouvelle fiction.

Je l'ai écrit il y a de ça six ans et je suis tombée dessus en rangeant mes papiers. J'ai apprécié de le relire, et je voulais vous en faire profiter.

Si le thème inspire quelqu'un et qu'il souhaite le reprendre, ou même continuer, je lui en donne volontiers la permission. Laissez-moi juste un petit mot pour me prévenir !

* * *

Cette année-là, tout avait changé dans sa vie.

Cette année-là, il avait changé. Le fait est que personne ne peut vivre une telle épreuve sans en sortir différent.

Cette année-là, il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait son quotidien depuis ses onze ans. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela, rien n'aurait pu le faire plus souffrir.

Cette année-là, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il deviendrait à la fin.

Cette année-là, il l'avait passée à se préparer, à s'entraîner. Et malgré tout, au moment venu, il n'avait pas été prêt. Il n'aurait jamais pu être prêt, même s'il s'était préparé pendant des années.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas su ce qui l'attendait. Il en était parfaitement conscient, au contraire. Mais il ne s'y était pas résolu. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, il avait voulu continuer à espérer que ce qu'il avait prévu ne se passerait pas.

Qu'une fois dans le vif de l'action, il trouverait un autre moyen, tout aussi efficace, mais demandant moins de sacrifices de sa part. Et de la part du reste du monde. Parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être sacrifié.

Ils étaient des milliers à travers le monde à traverser cette épreuve. Tous ne s'étaient pas remis. Certains étaient devenus fous, d'autres avaient préféré la mort.

Peut-être l'aurait-il préférée, lui aussi, s'il ne s'était pas senti coupable de ce qui leur arrivait. Même plusieurs années plus tard, il restait persuadé que, sans lui, tout n'aurait pas dégénéré à ce point. Sans lui, ils n'auraient pas été contraints d'en venir à une solution aussi extrême.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne faut en aucun cas commencer à jouer avec des « si ». Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas existé. Et franchement, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Bien sûr, beaucoup lui en voulaient, certains voulaient le tuer, mais d'autres lui étaient reconnaissant. Ceux qui étaient restés en contact fréquent avec lui ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir outre mesure, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. S'il avait été seul, si tous l'avaient laissé tomber, si tous lui avaient tourné le dos, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été capable de continuer. Mais il avait estimé qu'il était de son devoir de se poser comme exemple pour tous ceux qu'il avait sacrifiés malgré eux. Si lui, le premier responsable, n'avait pas paru supporter ce qu'il leur avait infligé, comment eux auraient-ils pu ?

Alors il avait continué à vivre. Au début, tout ce qu'il faisait n'était qu'automatismes. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il a commencé à reprendre goût aux petites choses qui font que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Il avait trouvé un emploi, s'était payé une maison, l'avait aménagée à son goût.

Il trouvait ironique qu'après tant d'années il ait pu enfin avoir un endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant sa maison, son chez-lui. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imagine lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Non, à l'époque, une remise lui aurait suffit pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais maintenant… A croire que ses attentes avaient augmenté exponentiellement au fur et à mesure que passaient les années. Mais il n'avait même pas pensé à se marier, encore moins à avoir des enfants. Il avait d'autres préoccupations, jusque là.

Il avait du, avec l'aide de ses proches amis, organiser la survie des siens. Il avait contacté tous ceux susceptibles de pouvoir l'aider. Ceux qui avaient passé leur enfance dans « l'autre monde » n'avaient eu aucuns problèmes, bien sûr, et une grande majorité avait accepté de prendre en charge ceux qui s'en sortaient moins bien pendant quelques mois.

Ceux qui avaient eu le plus de difficultés étaient bien sûr les personnes âgées. Celles qui avaient une volonté de fer avaient fini par s'adapter, mais, même plusieurs années plus tard, on en surprenait plus d'un à esquisser des gestes suspects, avant de se reprendre aussitôt, un air douloureux plaqué sur le visage.

Lui non plus n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes. Comme n'importe quel soldat qui passe des années à se battre, à se cacher et à déjouer les tours de l'ennemi, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Ses compagnons d'infortune réussissaient bien à faire en sorte qu'il baisse sa garde de temps à autres, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il était nostalgique, aussi. Il souhaitait souvent ne pas avoir eu à faire ce sacrifice, mais quel que soit l'angle sous lequel il examinait le problème, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion : il n'avait pas eu le choix : c'était cela ou la tyrannie et quoi qu'il puisse en dire, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Ses professeurs l'avaient beaucoup aidé, aussi. En particulier pendant sa préparation. Même le plus antipathique des anciens professeurs avait participé à sa formation, lui donnant nombre de conseils qui lui avaient été du plus grand secours. Ils avaient profité des occasions où ils travaillaient ensemble pour surmonter leurs différents. Il était persuadé que, sans lui, il aurait échoué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait réussi. Il avait débarrassé le monde du Mal le plus grand qu'il eut jamais porté en son sein. Et il avait survécu pour le raconter.

Contrairement à son mentor, le célèbre directeur, qui affrontait le second Mage Noir de sa vie, et qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse lancer l'offensive finale.

Albus Dumbledore était mort pour que lui, Harry Potter, puisse accomplir sa destinée.

* * *

Harry Potter rentrait chez lui après une journée de travail comme les autres, à la tête de son orphelinat. L'orphelinat Albus Dumbledore avait été fondé grâce à la fortune que lui avaient léguée ses parents et fonctionnait grâce aux donations et aux subventions de la Couronne.

Bien sûr, quand lui et son mentor avaient compris à quel prix ils feraient tomber le Lord Noir, ils avaient pris des mesures pour que Gringott dépose le bilan et transfère ses fonds dans une succursale moldue. Ainsi, les pertes financières avaient été ramenées au minimum.

Les enfants recueillis dans cet orphelinat avaient tous vécu des événements traumatiques dans leurs courtes vies et tous avaient été jugés inadaptés dans les orphelinats d'Etat. Là, en Ecosse, dans cette grande bâtisse lovée dans les collines du Nord du Royaume-Uni, coincée entre une forêt sombre et un lac scintillant, ces enfants, sous la tutelle de deux hommes maltraités par la vie, apprenaient à sourire et à chercher à profiter de leur jeunesse.

Ces deux hommes, qui s'étaient dévoués depuis le début à cet orphelinat n'étaient autres que, on s'en doute, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Ils étaient aidés dans leur tâche par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…


End file.
